Storage subsystems, such as hard disk drives and solid state drives, provide storage media for host processing systems to store and read various data objects. These data objects may include images, videos, word documents, spreadsheets, and various other file types capable of being processed by the host processing system. To make storage media available to the host system, one or more of the subsystems may be communicatively coupled to the system using a Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) bus, a Serial Attached SCSI (SAS) bus, a Serial ATA (SATA) bus, a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) bus, Fibre Channel, or some other similar interface or bus.
Prior to communicatively coupling the storage subsystem to the host processing system, regions within the subsystem may be tested or verified at the manufacturer to ensure that regions are available to the user at the end computing system. Accordingly, any segment or portion of the subsystem that would be unable to store data would not be visible to the user when the subsystem is coupled. However, as drive size and the number of drives produced by the manufacturer has increased, it has become more inefficient to test and verify portions within the subsystems before providing the drive to the end user.